A semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) has been seen as a next-generation light source having advantages such as a long lifespan, low power consumption, a fast initial response speed, a high output, and the like, in comparison to traditional light sources, and as such, it has come to prominence as an advantageous light source in various products.
A light emitting device using such an LED, commonly employs a technique of using phosphors as materials for converting light emitted from an LED chip into light having a different wavelength. In particular, such a wavelength conversion technique is required for various types of illumination devices and a light emitting device for white light required for a backlight of a display device.
A related art technique of mixing colors of phosphor used in a general white light emitting device is the application of a mixture obtained by mixing a single yellow phosphor with a transparent liquid resin such as silicon, epoxy, or the like, to the periphery of an LED chip through a certain method such as a dispensing method, or the like.
Thus, phosphors are randomly distributed at the periphery of the LED chip during the process of curing the liquid resin, degrading a color distribution yield, inevitably resulting in the fabrication of a product having an undesirable color. In addition, luminous efficiency may be degraded.
Accordingly, a need exits to provide a light emitting device with improved color distribution yield and luminous efficiency.